mintnightfandomcom-20200214-history
Josie Trett
Josie is a mother and an exhibitionist with her wife and daughter, and is one of the supporting characters in the series. Her primary color is brown. She and her family live in an extremely dingy apartment and choose to keep living like so, so that they can afford what little income they get from exposing their bodies for others. Modern Era Josie, whose parents are unknown due to being abducted by her current lover when she was extremely young, is an uneducated mother in her 30's who wanted to finally get an education in hopes of learning about the world past sex. She has a very hard time fitting in with others due to the constant smell of 'fish' radiating from her body and how slow she is both chubbier and older than the rest of her classmates. She primarily focuses on trying to help those in need, regardless, and seems to improve in her subjects simply by being with others and helping one another. She wears the same outfit as everyone else, but also keeps a set of fake cat ears on her head from what is assumed to be for when she becomes an exhibitionist after school. Albeit clumsy and aloof, she retains a dignified stature when talking to those around her and tries to be respectful of anyone she comes across, even the people who try to bully her. The one thing that differs from her to the classmates are her connections with, more or less, seedy characters all around town who've hired her and her wife/daughter for services usually considered taboo, making her a bit more dangerous in the sense of her contacts and if they're dedicated enough to her and her family. Even with a lack of life experience, she seems to grasp the cores of a problem easier than others. Having one time gone to a orphan's playground during her exhibitionism, whilst populated with her lover, she was coincidentally able to finally meet the main protagonists of the series. Somewhat. It was nearly an hour of rutting before they were able to talk to them fully having after painted the playground with their fluids. Due to their neutral disposition at school and Josie being happier these days because of it, the couple told their new friends that if they would ever consider it that their services would be free for them and that they'd be willing to teach new positions that may not have already been learnt. Bearing that knowledge in mind, the protagonists went on their merry way (uncomfortably), as the couple took one of the orphanages youngest orphans to be put through the same loving treatment Josie had been put through when was taken from home at 5. Josie and her lover act as friends with benefits for the protagonists and hook up with them when they come to visit on occasion, indulging in extremely promiscuous behavior. This role would be a constant in several eras. Future Era Several years forward, Josie and her family are eventually hired by Velvet to become employee's at her lifestyle's club, giving their services in a more regal and private venue. They have since been out of contact with Jen, Sophie, and Lunette, who have moved on to do other things with their lives. And albeit still knowing Jia and Velvet, they have since become an item and don't wish to fling around in a harem any longer. At one point the family of four are hired to provide group sex for Midnight, who they were not aware of being Lunette, who came into blow some steam off 'legally'. Having caught a glimpse of her own sister, however, it was clear Midnight wasn't focused whilst being in the venue for several hours with people she knew when she was much younger. Relations Lunette - Ally Jia - Ally Jen - Ally Sophie - Ally Velvet - Ally Ashlin - Indifferent Agent Yellow - Indifferent ZetaV2 - Indifferent Mrs. Natalie - Indifferent Mr. Karanlik - Indifferent